


Spider-Man's Saturday

by Batalons_butt



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, Watersports, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batalons_butt/pseuds/Batalons_butt
Summary: Peter Parker loved Saturdays. He didn't have to go to school and he could spend the day Spidermanning, interrogating happy Hogan on avengers news and hanging out with his friends.••••What was she doing in Neds cupboard, Peter wondered?





	Spider-Man's Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm British so I say cupboard not closet a few times and sofa not couch. Sorry.

Peter Parker loved Saturdays. He didn't have to go to school and he could spend the day Spidermanning, interrogating Happy Hogan on avengers news and hanging out with his friends. He didn't do these activities in any particular order, so, one week, he decided to go to his friend Ned's house first, and then go out as Spiderman.

Peter threw on a pair of regular clothes and waved goodbye to his Aunt, who was washing dishes in the sink. "Be home for dinner," she told him. "We're getting Thai." Peter nodded and ran out of the apartment, towards the subway. 

Peter found that the door to Ned's house was open. This was uncommon, but not the first time that Mr. Leeds had forgotten to lock the house on his way to work. Peter sighed and raced upstairs to where he knew Ned's room was. Although he did not arrange to spend time with his friend, he assumed that Ned would be okay with it. 

Peter pushed open the door to Ned's room. He had expected to find Ned sitting on his bed, as per usual, but his smiling friend was nowhere to be seen. Curiously, Peter scanned the room. He could not see much, but he could see a familiar pair of shoes in the doorway of Ned's closet. They belong to Michelle, Peter realised. What's she doing in Neds cupboard, he wondered. Gingerly, Peter pushed open the cupboard door to reveal the one and only Michelle Jones on her knees. In front of her, pressed up against his many clothes was Ned Leeds, moaning quietly as Michelle ran her tongue around Ned's cock. 

Peter was ashamed to admit it, but he watched Michelle enthusiastically suck on Ned for longer than most would. Michelle seemed to be enjoying the leaking dick in her mouth and she moaned at the taste of Ned's precum. Neds eyes were shut tight, and when Peter realised that he was going to open them, he hid. 

Peter hid under Ned's bed. He could still see Michelle slurping up Ned's cum, but he was not seen by the pair of them. "Who was downstairs?" Michelle asked, exiting the cupboard. "No clue," Ned sighed. Michelle shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, bring the purple streak to the foreground. "You look beautiful," Ned told her. 

"Thanks loser," sighed Michelle, not able to hide her grin. Peter winced as Michelle sat on the bed, but it seemed that it went unnoticed. "Anytime, dork," chuckled Ned. 

"Sure thing, nerd," Michelle replied. Ned went to pull up his boxers, but Michelle tutted. She wrapped her fist around Ned's length and began to slowly jerking him off, as Ned moaned. 

Peter chose to ignore the hard-on that was growing in his pants as the pair forced one another back into the cupboard. Peter could hear Ned moaning as he came again, but Michelle made no noise whatsoever. Peter slowly crept back out of the room as the young woman began to remove her clothing. He rushed down the corridor to the bathroom and attempted to control his boner. "Th-think of grannies in underwear," he told himself. "Think of Aunt May naked. Think of Happy in swimming trunks. Think of jellyfish mating." Unfortunately, not a single disgusting thought in his mind could block out the sounds of Michelle moaning. 

Peter was a curious fellow. He quickly ignored his own erection and slowly stepped towards Ned's room. Now, both of the teens were naked and Ned was having a jolly old time of it, licking Michelle's clit. This time, Peter couldn't pretend not to be there, so he awkwardly cleared his throat. He did not expect Michelle to shudder as she came onto Ned's lips, looking straight at Peter. "Yes?" she asked him. Peter bit his lip nervously. "Um...I came to hang out with Ned," he muttered. 

"P-P-Peter," stuttered Ned. "You're early." 

"Aunt May wants me back by three," Peter lied. "So, I thought I'd come over sooner so we'd have more time to build my millennium falcon." 

"O-oh," Ned murmured, pulling his duvet off the bed to cover his still rock hard erection. Peter bit his lip as he glanced at the window, determined not to look at Michelle as she coughed. "What are you oggling at?" Michelle asked. Peter dropped his gaze to his shoes . "Nothing," he whispered. 

"Right," Michelle murmured slowly, nodding. Peter nodded. 

"You know," Peter began. "It's um...illegal to have sex under 16." 

"Screw off, Parker, I'm sixteen in a few months," spat Michelle. 

"I-is it?" Ned asked. Peter nodded. Ned gulped. 

"Ignore him, Ned," sighed Michelle. "Parker's just jealous that he was about to become the only virgin on the debate team." 

"You think Flash has a better chance of getting laid than me?" Peter asked, slightly offended. 

"I heard a rumour that he paid two hookers to have sex with him for his fourteenth birthday," piped up Ned. 

"Not uncharacteristic of Flash," snarled Michelle. "However, he is not the problem here. You are, Peter." 

"Thanks," murmured Peter. He glanced down at his feet as Michelle rubbed her own nipples, hardening them. She bucked her hips in Neds direction and smirked. "You know what, Parker, i have an idea," she sighed, letting her fingers rub against her clit. "If you think you have the moral high ground here, let's make you a rotten criminal too." 

"Um..what?" Peter questioned. Michelle chuckled and marched over to him. She forced him to his knees and placed her fingers in his mouth. "He barely has a gag reflex, Ned," she sighed. "So, shut him up." Ned nodded and forced his dick into Peters mouth. 

Peter didn't want to admit it, but he could see why Michelle enjoyed blowing Ned. His cock was thick but not too wide and his precum didn't taste as horrible as Peter had imagined. It was actually quite fun, having the power to make Ned shudder with his tongue. Peter raised an eyebrow at his friend as Michelle approached. She pulled Peter away from Ned and forced him to stand up. "You look like you were enjoying that far too much," she told him 

"I was enjoying it," murmured Ned. 

"Then you'll do enjoy this even more," whispered Michelle. She took Ned's hand in hers and forced him to sit on the bed. Peter felt his erection growing as Michelle sat on his best friends prick. "What a dirty boy," Michelle murmured, her eyes gazing at Peters erection. Peter narrowed his eyes at her. 

Peter soon started to rub his hard-on as Michelle continued to ride Ned. She allowed him to come first, but she came shortly after. "That was incredible," Ned announced. Michelle grinned. "It's not over yet," she told him. "Peter," she barked. "Hand me my rucksack." Peter nodded and handed Michelle her bag, which was still in the cupboard. Michelle nodded and opened it. She took out a fairly small, slim dildo and a harness. "Ready Leeds?" she asked. Ned shrugged. 

Peter came in his pants as he watched his best friend ride a fake, orange dick. He bit his lip as he orgasmed, but Michelle still glanced back and smiled at him. "Enjoying yourself, Parker?" she asked. 

"N-no," stuttered Peter. Ned chuckled. 

"Come over here," ordered Michelle. Peter nodded and slowly walked over to the bed as Ned slid off, reaching for his clothes. Michelle wasted no time in pulling off Peter's shirt and sitting on his chest. "Um..hi," he murmured. Michelle chuckled. At first, Peter was unsure what was going on, until he felt something warm on his chest. "Ew!" Ned exclaimed. Peter nodded in agreement. 

Michelle did not assist the boys in getting clean. She simply threw on her clothes and swaggered out of Ned's room. "So, that was weird," murmured Peter. Ned nodded slowly.


End file.
